Hero's Path
by Dsman
Summary: When Villains team up the world needs some hero's so dark hero's are recruited. These hero's are twisted, a demon, a witch, a ghost, a renegade robot, and a alien hacker what could go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do Not own Kim Possible, Danny Phantom, Ben 10, Teen Titans, My Life as a teenage Robot, Power Puff Girls.**

* * *

><p>A green light erupted from the darkness moving in a circle motion. A clanging sound was heard as metal hit stone. A pale green woman was illuminated by a computer screen. Shego was hacking into what was meant to be a very secure military computer. Shego spun around to find 3 other people sneaking into the room.<p>

"Well this is awkward!" said a pale floating man with fangs.

"Who the bloody hell are you freaks!" demanded a man with a black and orange mask.

"I want the Slavor tech, hand it over or die" said the guy with a squid face.

"I'm here for the Armageddon bomb blue prints" said black and orange mask.

"I've come for the locations of top ranking military leaders" said the floating man.

"Um are you all saying that the four of us came to rob the same location for different reasons?" asked Shego.

"Well then lets stop wasting each others time and fine what we came for" said squid face.

"Well to tell the truth I'm the only one in the right room" said Shego.

"Well this place don't have any maps so of course we got lost" said orange black mask.

"We should hurry before some hero's show up" said the floating man.

"To late" said an overconfident voice.

The four villeins turned around to find Hero Squad. Hero Squad was a group of hero's sanctioned by the U.N. to commit heroic deeds all over the planet. They were led by Magna who had power over magnetism. Zooop king of speed and computer expert. Mighty Man, super strength, force field, and laser vision. Splinter, erupting into fire, shrinking and language expert and Last but not lest Doug, flight, invincibility and shape shifting.

"Crap the Hero Squad" said Squid face.

"Zooop who are these future orange lovers?" asked Magna.

"The green female is Sherry Go aka Shego, once a hero on Team Go now the number one hench of Drakken, current enemy is Yori Hotga, Felix Gomer, and Wade Load, former hero's were Kim Possible deceased and Ron Stoppable MIA" said Zooop.

"You call yourself Shego?" snickered the floating man.

"The floating guy is Vlad Plamuis AKA Vlad Masters, a half ghost human entity, one of the 6 ghost lords of the world known as Ghost Zone what his relation to the evil ghost lord Danny Phantom is unknown, current enemy's Inviso Betty, Valire the ghost slayer and Fenton works" said Zooop.

"Real creative name" said Squid face.

"The squid man is an alien overlord, conquer of 10 worlds, his name is Vilgax, water makes him a virtual god, his main enemy are the alien police control squad known as the Plumbers, mainly Max Tennyson and Rook another alien " said Zooop.

"Only 10?" asked orange black mask.

"The Cyclopes is Slade, he's a servant of Trigon a demon lord bent on the destruction of all life, current enemies are the Teen Titans which consist of Robin, Raven who is Trigons daughter, Blackfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg" said Zooop.

"Ok people I want then taken down with little to no property damage" said Magna.

**Zap!.**

Magna's head fell off removed via lase. Zoops body turned to dust. Mighty Man exploded. Spinter bled to death and Doug's heart was crushed. Standing over their broken bodies was a blue man who's eyes were sticking smoking who also did not look happy.

"Shego I got impatient, you took to long" said the blue man.

"Sorry Drakken I got distracted by my new friends" said Shego.

"My other henchmen have already taken the base, inform them of what you need and they shell retrieve it" said Drakken.

"Vilgax, Vlad, and Slade shared a look. Drakken watched them not yet willing to trust these strangers. Though the idea that passed between them gave him pause.

"How about we team up?" asked Slade

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note.<strong>

_So I realize I said Doug was invincible then killed him but that will be explained in chapter 2. Sorry  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2 Heros

**Disclaimer I do Not own Kim Possible, Danny Phantom, Ben 10, Teen Titans, My Life as a teenage Robot, Power Puff Girls.**

* * *

><p>"Great so the worst possible scenario has happened" said General Ace.<p>

"Nope it gets worse, they recruited Him" said Dr. Director.

"So we have lost two Hero Squads and they have Him well that's just great" said Prof Wakamen.

"Well this may be the perfect time to recruit **key **members" said Agent Du.

"Are you referring to the damaged goods?" asked General Ace.

"Yes I am" said Agent Du.

"Which damaged goods are we looking at?" asked Dr. Director.

"The level 7 goods" said Agent Du.

"Oh fuck no, are we seriously talking about recruiting hero's so damaged they are practically villeins?" asked Prof Wakemen.

"In times such as these we my have to recruit Dark Hero's" said General Ace.

"Oh before I forget how did Drakken kill Doug he was invincible!" said Dr. Director.

"Oh that it seams he was only invincible while in one form, Drakken got him as he changed shape" said General Ace.

"Ok so about the dark hero's I'm fine with it so long as we don't recruit anyone with a fetish like the guy with a bat" said Dr. Director.

"Oh god no that would be mortifying" said Agent Du.

"So we have over 300 level sevens, who do you want?" asked General Ace.

**Deron's Bar.  
><strong>

A man with a white suit walked into the bar. He looked around giving each patron a look that made them feel guilty. No one dared bother him. He continued look until he found his target. Sitting at the bar was a young women of 20 with a amber pixie cut and a green thong. He sat down next to her. The young women barely looked him before ordering more beer for herself and ginger ale for him.

"Mmh thank you Alex, only on earth do we get to taste and I so enjoy a carbonated beverage" said the man.

"Glad you like it, so what do I have owe for this visit?" asked Alex.

"As you know Alex the great one was not happy to lose such a light to the darkness but you have saved so many unseen potentials" said the man.

"Yeah so what else is new in candy land" said Alex.

"I regret to inform you but I've been authorized to banish you back to hell unless you agree to join Hero Squad" said the man.

"Banish me! ha as if, I have a nice collection of angel wings, Gliz I like you but if I have to kill you to protect my self I will" said Alex.

"I like you to Alex but I will do what I must if forced which I would deeply regret, The masters of hero squad have talked to the great one thus sealing the deal, they want Kim Possible" said Gliz.

"To bad, don't they know Kim Possible is 6 feet under" said Alex.

"I've been granted the usage of meč duše pretrgali" said Gliz.

Alex eyes went wide in fear.

"They gave you the soul severing sword!" said Alex.

"Yes as you know it will banish you from the earth and all free worlds for eighty billion years" said Gliz.

"Damn I thought when I became a demon I could stop being a hero" said Alex.

"You never did my friend" said Gliz.

**The home of Zori Sol.**

A red icee slowly melting on the desk was picked by a large pale orange hand which brought it up to a large pudgy face. Zori Sol was enjoying her favorite past time. Hacking secure government websites.

**Ding!**

Zori checked her email to find a new message. She scanned it for viruses then when she found none she opened it.

_From:_ Unknown.

_Subject: _fair game.

Try this!- government indiscretion.

Zori snorted laughing at the stupidity of the sender. There was no way she was going to click on a clear fake site. She hit the delete button but the computer refused to respond. Even her mouse refused to work, in fact her mouse clicked on the link bring up a smiling little runt. His black eyes following her every movement.

"Hello Zori Sol aka Komi Fulcle aka Starfire, my name is Gizmo, I am a government hacker, please don't try to run we have your home completely surrounded with enough Solar drain weaponry to take down a Gorthax" said Gizmo.

"Oh fuck!" gasped Zori.

"Good I have your attention, now listen up, your an illegal off world alien which means 10 years in area 15 then another 20 on your home planet, but due to your actions of fraud,hacking, and theft that's another 60 years but instead of going to prison we want to offer you a job" said Gizmo.

"What kind of job?" asked Zori.

"We want you to be a member of Hero Squad, your an alien powerhouse, a hacker, and to the surprise of many a language expert, it also helps the approval rating that your fat, it means we don't hire just hot, young and skinny girls" said Gizmo.

"So my only options are 200 years in prison or be a hero?" asked Zori.

"Yes" said Gizmo.

"Prison" said Zori.

"What!?" spewed Gizmo.

"Take me to prison, I don't want to be a hero" said Zori.

"Did I forget to mention that we would be sending you to Golon prison?" asked Gizmo.

"Which one?" asked Zori.

"There's more then one!?, let me check...ah here we go, it's the one located on planet Yavah" said Gizmo.

Before Zori fainted she yelled hero. Gizmo sent the men into grab her.

**Some S****tarbucks. **

"Would you like whip cream with that?" asked Bethany Wastubi in a monotone voice.

"Yes you emo freak" said the man.

"Sir I dress in the fashion of goth, emo is something different" said Bethany.

"Yeah whatever" said the man.

"Next" said Bethany.

"Hello, how are you Ms. Wastubi?" asked a new Costumer.

"I'm fine and how are you?" asked Bethany.

"Oh just confused as to why a women with so much physical power and magic would lower herself to work at a coffee chain." said the costumer.

"What are you talking about?" asked Bethany.

"Oh don't act shy Bubbles, the former powerpuff girl who survived while her sister did not, the girl who knows both white and black magic" said the costumer.

"What do you want!" hissed Bethany.

"For you to join hero squad!" said the costumer.

"I can't" said Bethany.

"Don't worry we know of your servant status to Trigon, we can end that" said the costumer.

"For real?" asked Bethany.

"Yes my dear we can" said the costumer.

"I'll do it" said Bethany.

**Amity Park, The Nasty Burger.**

**"Ghost check! Ghost check!" **yelled Maddie.

"Again!" moaned Paulina.

"Yes because we don't want a ghost body hijacking like that Phantom punk did to the mayor!" said Jack.

"Stupid ghost freaks thinking they can do what ever they want" said Dash.

_"Shit, hey Phantom you need to leave!"_ whispered Frank Locust.

_"I know, I'm trying but I'm stuck in your body"_ said Danny.

_"Fuck" _said Frank.

A man leaned over and whispered in Franks ear.

_"Sorry my friend I block exiting powers but please trust me on this" _said the man.

_"Shit here they come!" _whispered Frank.

Jack scanned the unknown man getting a negative then he scanned Frank also getting a negative. Both Danny and Frank started breathing again. The Jack scanned Jazz which set the alarm off.

**"I knew it your a ghost!" **ranted Jack.

**"I'm not a fucking ghost you bastard!" **screamed Jazz.

**"How dare you speak to me in such a manner young lady!" **roared Jack.

**"Then fix your ghost shit dad!, Because I'm tired of being attacked by it!" **yelled Jazz.

Everyone in the crowd rolled their eyes as this father daughter screaming match was common place. Ghost hunting equipment seamed to hate Jazz even when no ghost was near her, in fact no ghost even went within 10 feet of her, not even the only good ghost Inviso Betty who was a hero would go near her. It was mainly due to all the various crap that was splashed on Jazz making her toxic to ghost life.

"Ok who the fuck are you and how do you know about my roommate?" asked Frank.

"Hero squad wants Danny Phantom to join" said the man.

"Why?" asked Frank.

"No idea but they are prepared to offer him diplomatic immunity and free all ghost prisoners locked in Fenton Base 7 and V Dun" said the man.

"Haven't you heard Danny Phantom is evil" said Frank.

"We heard, to bad he's the ghost king who came to earth and obeyed the laws so far" said the man.

"He wants to know how you plan to prove your word" said Frank.

The man smirked then stood up.

"May we help you?" asked Maddie.

"Jack and Maddie Fenton as well as Valire Sun all three of you are under arrest for the assault and unlawful imprisonment of 33 counted ecto pladmic visitors" said the man.

"On whose orders?" asked Jack.

"On the orders of Hero squad Superhuman ISAC department which by the way stands for Illegal Space Alien Control" said the man.

"These are Ghost and they are dangerous" said Maddie.

"Yes we know, in your custody you have Skulker a level 5 ghost, Lunch Lady a level 3 ghost and Wulf a level 10 ghost none of them were read their rights and the Ghost Lord Ember demands their return or we face all out war with her, which the government is keen to avoid seeing as you've assaulted and possibly killed the Ghost King" said the man.

"What about me?" asked Jazz.

"You my dear will be taken to a government lab where they will attempt to cure you of the ecto radiation then place you in a foster home with your records wiped" said the man.

**Nobity High**

Jenny Novics was sitting in math class writing her work down as her idiot teacher droned on and on about integers or whatever. Jenny was so focused on her work until a piece of paper slid onto her desk. Jenny looked up to see half the girls staring at her. Jenny opened the note.

**Hey ****Jenny.**

I like you and was wondering if you like me. Circle yes or no. Matt Losive.

Jenny grabbed a pen and wrote something. As she tried to pass it along the teacher snatched it.

"Passing notes in class not smart, do you mind if I read it to the class?" said the teacher.

"Sure go ahead" said Jenny.

"Hey Jenny I Matt Losive like you, will you be my girlfriend. Sad you can do better, now lets see her response...ha ha ha!. This is amazing it says "Who are you?" now that's a good one" laughed the teacher.

"No seriously who is Matt Losive?" asked Jenny.

"Oh you jest Ms. Novics" laughed the teacher.

"Like he's only like the hottest rich guy in like this school like duh" said a girl with to much make up.

"He's the MVP of the basketball team" said a Jock.

"I'm right here!" said the person of question.

"Would Jenny Novics please report to the in school counselor Larry Gerv" said a voice over the loud speaker.

"Ooh Gerv the Perv wants you!" laughed a girl.

"20 on her returning with out her virginity or panties"laughed a Jock.

"30, she only gives Gerv a blow" said a cheerleader.

"15 says he fucks up her life" said the teacher.

Jenny walked out of class rolling her eyes. Gerv would not lay a hand on her as she would vaporize him first. She then thought of dismembering him as in her opinion it was quite and not as smelly. Jenny was wondering what the purpose of High school was, as Elementary and Middle school taught them enough because here they just become hormonal sex crazed barbarians and that was just the nerds. Jenny knocked on the door then entered.

"Hello Mr. Gerv" said Jenny.

"Hello XJ-9 or do you prefer Jenny?" asked Gerv.

Jenny's eyes went wide when she heard her real name. As she backed up to the door Gerv pulled out a level 7 circuit burster blaster.

"Sit" said Gerv.

Jenny sat.

"Go ahead ask any question" said Gerv.

Jenny sat there trying to speak but no words would form due to surprise.

"My real name is Dr. Theodor Losky, I work for Hero Squad's Undercover unit, I work at High schools looking for young Supers to join us" said Gerv.

"How does this involve me?" asked Jenny.

"Hero squad public is dead and we want you" said Gerv.

"If I say no?" asked Jenny.

"We turn you over to Queen Vexus as the United States does not house terrorists" said Gerv.

"Terrorist?" asked Jenny.

"You destroyed public buildings and stole the golden chips leaving your people defenseless, so you have a choice, Hero squad or Queen Vexus" said Gerv.

**McDolly's salad barn.**

Aron was taking out the trash when two men in suits walked up to him. Nothing was said for the first few minutes until the well dressed men showed their badges. Aron held up one finger then tossed the rest of the trash.

"How can I help you?" asked Aron.

" we know that you are a DNA construct created by the Omnimatrix by fusing Ben Tennyson his cousin Gwen and Kevin Levin" said the first man.

"Oh come on I kept a low profile!" sighed Aron.

"You were seen getting hit by a bus head on and walking away with out a scratch how is that low profile?" asked the second man.

"I thought it would destroy me" said Aron.

"Dam suicidal super freaks" mumbled the second man.

"We have a way that will force one person out of the Omnimatrix effectively killing you" said the first man.

"What do I need to do?" asked Aron.

"Sign this form and since you are the current visage of the three in question it is legal" said the first man.

Aron took the contract and signed his name. The first man smiled the shook Aron's hand.

"Have a nice end" said the second man.


	3. Chapter 3 To meet, to fight

**Disclaimer I do Not own Kim Possible, Danny Phantom, Ben 10, Teen Titans, My Life as a teenage Robot, Power Puff Girls.**

* * *

><p>An unmarked car pulled up to a colorful building labeled Hero Squad Department of upper law enforcement or He's Dule for short. Aron Lance emerged from the car and was lead into the building.<p>

"So when do I cease to exist?" asked Aron.

"First we take you through security, then to the dining hall for last meal then we take you to the lab for your execution" informed Agent Du.

**3 hours later.**

Zori was led into a room with a single table and seven chairs. She was forced into a seat by the guards who then removed her shackles and left.

"Hey can I...never mind" said Zori as the guards were gone.

The Door opened once more to revel to let in a goth and a slut. At lest to Zori she thought the women wearing a thong was a slut, but Zori could feel power radiating off her. The goth sat closer to the main chair and the slut moved her seat across the room.

"So what they get you for?" asked Zori.

"Not for being an illegal alien hacker" said the goth.

"Bitch" said Zori.

"Wide load" said the goth.

The slut laughed a bit until a blue portal opened up. A robot and a man entered the room.

"Thanks for the pick up" said a man in stereo.

"What the fuck!" exclaimed the slut.

"It is no problem, but you should maybe carry a map from now on" said the robot.

"We had one but we lost it somewhere over the frozen England" said the man.

"Did he just we?" asked the goth.

The door opened one last time to revel a mean looking thug and General Ace. The General took one look around the room then sat at the head of the table. The thug sat down putting his feet on the table.

"Mr. Locust would you please have Phantom leave your body and then you yourself leave the room, we have Ms. Koo waiting outside to show you to your room also she will be the female host" said General Ace.

Frank shrugged his shoulders. His eyes began to glow a bright green then a mist poured his mouth which took the form of a teen. Frank got up to leave.

"I'll catch you up later" said the ghost.

"Well then I'll get to know the other host" said Frank.

Once Frank was gone and the doors were shut General Ace started talking.

"I am General Louis Ace, I will be you handler, punk start talking" said General Ace.

"I'm Kevin Levin, I absorb matter which coats my body, I am also connected to the Omnitrix but neither Gwen or I have full control of it, Ben does though" said Kevin.

"Who are Ben and Gwen?" asked Zori.

"What's an omnitrix?" asked the goth.

"Oh Ben and Gwen are cousins, Gwen has control over energy and Ben has complete control over the Omnitrix which turns Ben into all kinds of aliens, Gwen and I can use some but others are locked to us." said Kevin.

"As such your codename is Black King, Gwen is white Queen and Ben is W.M.D, which I don't need to explain" said General Ace.

"Fuck!" said the slut.

"Can we see the omnitrix?" asked Danny.

"Yeah on me it's a belt buckle, Gwen a choker and Ben a watch" said Kevin.

Kevin stood up and lifted his shirt to revel a green belt buckle with an hour glass symbol. To everyone's surprise a beam shot out scanning Danny, Zori, the robot, and the slut.

"Tamaranean" announced the omnitrix after scanning Zori.

"Wow your unhealthy" said Kevin as he looked over the data.

"Nexus Roboto" announced the Omnitrix.

"Wow your a weapon nut" said Kevin.

Ectoplasmic sapien" announced the omnitrix after scanning Danny.

"Oh great another ghost!" moaned Kevin.

"Divine Corrupter, Divine Protector, Divine Neutral"announced the omnitrix after scanning the slut.

"Um all three forms are locked just like alien x" said Kevin.

"What the fuck are you?" asked the goth.

"Go ahead Alex tell them though leave out the V.I.P information" said General Ace.

"What ever I'm Alex Livender and I'm a demon" said the Slut.

"A demon like heaven and hell or a manifestation of desire or some other emotion?" asked the goth.

"Interesting so who do you serve, is it Mostasi, no not his style oh I see you serve Trigon" said Alex.

"How did you know that?" asked the goth.

"Easy I can read vessels and your tells me you were created without a soul but you have power which make you Trigons fave" said Alex.

"So what did you do to get sent to hell?" asked Kevin.

"So there is only one god?" asked Danny.

"What's with the dragon tattoo?" asked Zori.

"Kevin that's none of your damn business, no Danny every one has a place to go it doesn't matter what they believe" said Alex.

"Again your dragon tattoo?" asked Zori.

"Oh right, well I'm a Dragon demon this is both a rank and a job, I hunt down rouge demons, the color represents my power" said Alex.

"What power?" asked the robot.

"I'm a ice dragon demon" said Alex.

"Ok tubby your turn" said General Ace.

"My name is Zori Sol, I can project energy attacks, I am a computer expert and I know over 600 languages" explained Zori.

"Any questions?" asked General Ace.

"Er my name is Bethany Wastubi and I'm a witch" said the goth.

"No surprise" said Kevin.

"I could sense your magic in the torn zone" said the robot.

"Ok so who are you?" asked Bethany.

"I am xj-9 though I prefer to be called Jenny, I am robot warrior" said Jenny.

"I'm Danny, I'm a ghost lord with the ability to learn all ghost powers" said Danny.

"No way, most ghost's learn only a small portion or develop their own power but to learn them all would make you the ghost king" said Bethany.

"No!" said Danny in such a manner that the conversation ended.

"Before I forget, Danny your codename in the field is Ghost Eye, Bethany your Duo, Alex is cold, Zori is Hacker and Jenny you will be Hive" said the General.

"Hey is cold Alex's personality or her power?" joked Zori.

"Your mission is in the public eye as the new hero squad, your job is to stop a bank robbery" said General Ace.

**23 minutes later.**

**"Put the fucking money in the fucking bag!"** screamed bank robber 1.

"I'm moving as fast as I can!" weeped the banker.

**"I'll fucking kill you, hurry the hell up" **roared bank robber 1

"Dude calm down with our gear the police can't touch us" said Bank Robber 2.

"Shut up and hand me that bitch in the red tank top, I think that's the bankers daughter" snarled Bank Robber 1.

**"Nooo!"** screamed the banker.

"Please no!" cried the girl.

"Stop take me instead" said an old man.

**Blam!.**

Everyone followed the smoking gun to the old man who looked down at his blood covered hand. The old man fell to the ground dead but the spark in his eyes did not fade scaring his shooter for the rest of his life.

**"Dude what the fuck!" **shouted bank robber 3.

"All three of you should stand down now" said the security officer.

**"Fuck you!, I told you to stay on the ground motherfucker!" **screamed bank robber 1

**Blam! blam!**

**Tink! tink!**

Everyone looked on in surprise as the bullets simply fell to the ground without even cutting into the mans flesh.

"You know it wouldn't do me any good if I let every host die" laughed a stereo voice.

Danny/security guard started hurling ecto balls at the robbers. Their gear started glitching then fell off. Some of the gear turned blue then melted away to join Jenny. Kevin appeared as a creature named Four arms and tied the men together with rope that he conveniently kept in his car. Betheny rushed over to the old man trying to heal while Alex blew open the doors to allow the police in.

"Come on, come on!" cried Bethany when she noticed her healing was not working.

"Duo stop, he's already gone and he went willingly" said Alex.

"How the hell would you know!" snarled Bethany.

Alex moved aside the mans coat and pulled out a piece of paper. She pointed to the last thing on the list which was the man's bucket list.

_#15 save someone._


	4. Chapter 4 Love lost eternal

**Disclaimer I do Not own Kim Possible, Danny Phantom, Ben 10, Teen Titans, My Life as a teenage Robot, Power Puff Girls.**

* * *

><p>Duo flew out of range as a ball of energy soared past. The new Hero Squad was facing off against three super villeins who all tried to rob the same bank. The one who control energy was named Tesla. Duo focused her laser vision and melted the wiring oh his suit leaving him powerless and immobile.<p>

**"Good job Duo!"** shouted Hacker.

**"Hey keep your head in the game!"** shouted Black King.

Hacker and Black King were fighting a cyborg villein named Gizborg. Hacker was able to plant a hacking chip on him but so far she only had control over one of his legs which was only good for throwing off his balance.

"Well turn into something useful!" cried Hacker.

Black King let his metal coating fall away giving him access to his belt buckle. He flipped through the selections then pressed the button. A purple light surrounded his body.

"Upgrade!" announced the Black King.

Black King was a tall black blob with purple marking on his body. The creature known as Upgrade flung his body at Gizborg enveloping him in slime. Gizborgs body turned purple and black until Black King left. Gisborg fell to the ground.

"What happened?" asked Hacker.

"I hit the off switch" said Black King.

"He had an off switch!" mumbled Hacker.

"There was one last villein facing off with Cold. The last villein was named Slayer who simply killed people with anything available, currently that was a potato cannon with metal potato's.

"So what's the strangest way you ever killed someone?" asked Cold.

"Uh let's see, oh it was the time I killed 3 people with a leaf it was bloody and downright scary, what about you?" asked Slayer.

"I pushed a guy off a cliff" said Cold.

"I don't get how that is strange" said Slayer.

"The fall didn't kill him but he was attacked by a goose who ripped out his heart with it's wings" said Cold.

"Wow" said Slayer.

"Hey don't take this personally but I have to stop you" said Cold.

"Not if I kill you first!" laughed Slayer.

"Not likely" said Cold as she snapped her fingers.

Slayers body collapsed to the ground. Cold walked over and simply threw his body over her shoulder.

"What did you do to him?" asked Duo.

"I sent him to hell" said Cold.

**"You killed him!"** shirked Duo.

"No I sent him to his own personal hell for a short amount of time, I'll bring him back later" said Cold.

**"Your a horrible bitch!" **screamed Duo.

"I'm a demon get used to it, or if you want I can send you to yours, I'm sure your sister would love to see you" smirked Cold.

Duo paled at the word sister.

**2 hours later.**

"Alex is a horrible person she sent a man to hell so she wouldn't have to fight, she's the worst!" ranted Bethany.

"Last I checked Alex is a demon, it's her job to send people to hell" said Jenny.

"She did say his personal hell, also the guards were relived when they found out he wasn't home" said Danny.

"Well they are sick freaks" said Bethany.

"The last time he was captured he killed over 684 people and still managed to flee the country, they have a cell that can contain him but he always escaped before getting anywhere near it" said Danny.

"Wait are you serious?" asked Bethany.

"Yeah you can learn a lot from even a temp host" said Danny.

The door opened to allow Alex entry. The robot, ghost and witch all looked at her in both surprise and mild fear.

"Robot get lost I need yo have a talk with the ghost and witch" said Alex.

"Ok but please call me Jenny" said the robot as she left.

"Noted" said Alex.

"What do you want skank" said Bethany.

Alex rolled her eyes.

"I need your help" said Alex.

"You need my help!" scoffed Bethany.

"No the phantoms , you just need to get over your self" said Alex.

**"Bitch!"** exclaimed Bethany.

**Sometime later.**

**knock,knock,knock!**

A young women opened the door to find two young lady's sopping wet.

"Ma'am my friend and I have seemed to have gotten separated from our escorts, may we please come in to dry?" asked Alex.

"Oh of course you poor dears" said the women.

"Thank you for your hospitality ma'am" said Alex.

"Oh think nothing of it, now go undress while I go find some night gowns you can use" said the women.

"Um Alex why is she dressed in such old clothes and why does everything look as if it belongs in a museum?" asked Bethany.

"Because she died 200 years ago" said Alex.

**"She's a ghost!**" gasped Bethany.

"Yeah and still waiting for her love to return" said Alex.

"Where is he and why do you care...wait is she bound for hell?" asked Bethany.

"No, Demons and Angels try to get humans to do good or bad as a sort of game but when it comes to lost souls we try to free them, it doesn't matter if they are bound fir heaven or hell or something else, lost souls are just in need" said Alex.

"So where is she headed and where is her lover?" asked Bethany.

"Oh right, well she's bound for heaven, as for her lover well he's in hell" said Alex.

"Why?" asked Bethany.

"He told her he would remain faithful to her while he moved out to the city to work and that one day he would return, soon as he got to town he slept with any women he could and then when he made it to the city he got a good job and eventually married the bosses daughter who he later cheated on with her brother, 2 weeks after leaving this place was struck by lighting and every 20 years this place reappears" said Alex.

"Wow that's just wrong" said Bethany.

"Yeah it is" said Alex with a forlorn look.

"Ok I found some gowns that might fight you" said the women.

"Thank you" said Alex.

**Knock, knock, knock!**

"Now who could that be at this hour!" wondered the women aloud.

The women walked over and opened the door reveling a man in old fashioned clothes. The women was stunned in silence as to her this was her lover returned.

"My dear Elizabeth I have returned to make you my bride" said the man.

"Oh Johnathan I have awaited this day for long I feared it would never come!" cried the women.

"Kiss me my beloved" said the man.

Johnathan and Elizabeth embraced in a soft chaste kiss. Elizabeth and the house started to fade. Bethany fell to the ground when the couch vanished. Alex had been standing.

"Now that we're done here I would really like to leave this repulsive body" said Danny.


	5. Chapter 5 Fallen Hero's Bethany's past

**Disclaimer I do Not own Kim Possible, Danny Phantom, Ben 10, Teen Titans, My Life as a teenage Robot, Power Puff Girls.**

* * *

><p>"Ok people we have a mission, Mojo Jojo is loose in Townsville" said General Ace.<p>

"Who?" asked Jenny.

"Where?" asked Danny.

"Mojo Jojo is a super intelligent ape with a strange taste in head were" said General Ace.

"Townsville is full of self repairing buildings, pickle jars that only super strength can open, irrational people, a very rude lucky dog, oh and a guy who's voice can control the entire town" said Bethany.

"How are they irrational?" asked Gwen.

"They live right next to Monster Island" said Bethany.

"Why doesn't the guy who can control the entire city stop Moro wowo?" asked Kim.

"He only likes to narrate" said Bethany.

"It is also home to the fallen hero's the Powerpuff girls" said General Ace.

"Hey Alex would they be in heaven or hell?" asked Zori.

"I don't know what happened to them since they had no souls, and technically you need a soul to die" said Alex.

"Wait how could they not have souls?" asked Danny.

"They were homunculi but they did not receive orders at creation so they were free to do as they please" said Alex.

"Um can we just go before Modo bobo destroys the city" said Bethany.

"Yes in fact Hero Squad move out!" said General Ace.

**42 minutes later.**

"I Mojo Jojo will kill the Mayor unless I am given 30 million dollars, 9 barrels of chemical X and one open jar of pickles" proclaimed Mojo Jojo.

"We don't negotiate with terrorists!" shouted the police chief.

"I'm an irate citizen!" said Mojo Jojo.

"He is, he pays taxes" said the mayor.

"Sorry but we shoot irate citizens on sight" said the police chief.

"Ok then I'm a terrorist" said Mojo Jojo.

"Then we won't be negotiating" said the police chief.

"This town is fucking stupid" said Kevin.

**"We heard that!" **shouted the towns people.

"Ok Mobo Fofo prepare to be beaten by Hero Squad!" said Alex.

**"My name is Mojo Jojo!" **shouted the monkey.

"That does not matter as Hero Squad will defeat you" said Alex.

"Are they paying you to say that?" asked Zori.

"$25 every time I say Hero Squad" said Alex.

"Wait that would make you the leader!" said Jenny.

"Crap, er I mean Mofo Doda surrender immediately or face Justice by Hero Squad" said Alex.

"His name is Mojo Jojo" said the Mayor.

"But if I surrender then I will still face Justice" said Mojo Jojo.

"Well I don't fucking care, I'll kick your mangy ass all day if I have to" said Alex.

"I don't fear you, I killed the Powerpuff girls and I'll kill you to!" laughed Mojo Jojo.

**"You fucking monkey parasite you never killed them!" **roared Bethany.

Bethany went from 0 to sonic boom in 1 second. The Mayor was knocked to the ground as Bethany ripped Mojo Jojo into the sky. Bethany began to toss him into building and rubbing him against other structures.

"Wow what crawled up her ass?" asked Kevin.

"You are looking at a deranged women killing a crazy monkey" said Danny.

**"Bethany stop!" **commanded Alex.

Bethany was now swinging Mojo Jojo around by his cape. Alex grew wings and leapt into the sky. She grabbed Mojo Jojo then tossed him to the ground where Jenny reported after a quick scan that he would live. Bethany screamed her frustration as she punched Alex who simply took it. Then to the teams surprise Alex hugged her letting her cry.

**Sometime later.**

Mojo Jojo was put into the back of an ambulance which would take him to a prison hospital. Bethany was sitting at a coffee shop drinking some tea to help her relax. Alex sat with her until the team came in after giving their statements.

"What was that about?" asked Danny.

"It's a long story that I don't want to talk about" said Bethany.

"We all have long story's" said Zori.

"It's time Bethany of this place will keep hunting you" said Alex.

"Fine, my real name is Bubbles Utonuim, I was a Powerpuff girl until my sisters died" said Bethany.

**10 years ago.**

The Powerpuff girls were flying through the sky when they heard a cry for help. They followed the voice to a cave on the outskirts of town. A teen girl was crying.

"How can we help you ma'am?" asked Blossom.

"My sister got lost in the cave, I can't find her!" said the girl.

"Great some stupid bitch got lost in a cave" said Buttercup.

**"Buttercup!, **don't worry we'll find your sister" said Blossom.

"I'm telling the professor when we get home!" laughed Bubbles.

"Oh thank you" said the girl to Blossom.

"Not if I tape your mouth shut!" said Buttercup to Bubbles.

The girls entered the cave walking as their flight would only hinder them. Blossom focused her laser vision emitting only light. Other then that they were quiet, listening for any sound that would lead them to the lost girl. Eventually they came into a chamber where there was a single person on the ground. Bubbles ran over to check on her.

"Are you ok?" asked Bubbles.

"Better then you will be" said the girl.

The girl punched Bubbles threw the cave wall leaving Buttercup and Blossom stunned by the sudden show of strength and the fact that the girl looked like Buttercup. Suddenly a spot on the wall began to shimmer until it turned into Blossoms counterpart. Bubbles reemerged in time to see the girl from outside walk into the room and turn into Bubbles counterpart.

"Who are you?" asked Blossom.

"I'm Depressed" said Bubbles counterpart.

"Despair" said Buttercups counterpart.

"I am Desire and we are your shadows with all your powers" said Blossoms counterpart.

Depressed had long spiky black hair. She wore a yellow track suit that held armor over her left shoulder, right leg, and chest. Despair was bald. She wore a simple grey t-shirt, blue jeans, with sneakers. On each finger she wore multiple rings which were there to add pain to beating. Desire had short curly white hair. She wore a baby-t and a very short mini skirt with leather boots.

"Bubbles can't shape shift nor can Blossom turn invisible" said Buttercup.

"To bad they'll never learn them as we are going to kill you so we can rule the world!" cackled Depressed.

Despair instantly appeared before Bubbles and punched her into a wall. The cave started to shake which caused boulders to on Bubbles. The girls looked on waiting for Bubbles to get back up but she never did as she was unconscious.

"Oops I killed her!" said Despair.

"Oh gods Bubbles!" cried Buttercup.

"See I told you she was the weakest!" laughed Depressed.

**"I will rip out your fucking hearts" **screamed Buttercup.

Buttercup used super speed to rush Despair who vanished. Buttercup turned towards the next closest target who unfortunately turned out to be Desire. Desire took in a breath then exhaled her ice breath freezing Buttercup in place. She then smashed Buttercup into frozen splinters.

"All that's left is pants, lets make her death slow and antagonizing" cheered Depressed.

"Oh I know lets cut her at...what is she doing?" asked Despair.

A dark cloud was surrounding Blossoms body. Her body was pulsating with red and black energy.

**"Oh no she's releasing the chemical X from her body to destroy us!"** screamed Desire.

The dark Powerpuff girls tired to flee the area but Blossom let the power go. Depressed was the first to fall as she never managed to get out of the room. Despair was trying to clear rubble out her path as the chemical X set of earth tremors and interfered with her telaportation when she was killed. Desire could see the light and taste the fresh air when she was annihilated. Bubbles was under a pile of rocks most of which contained sandstone which was superheated turning to glass and forming a ball around her.


	6. Chapter 6 Dancing

**Disclaimer I do Not own Kim Possible, Danny Phantom, Ben 10, Teen Titans, My Life as a teenage Robot, Power Puff Girls.**

* * *

><p>Alex was laying in bed when she heard a knock on her door. She would have ignored it if the knocker gave up but that was not the case. Alex got out of bed and pulled the door open only to be hit in the head by Jenny who was still knocking.<p>

"Oops, sorry" said Jenny.

"What the fuck do you want?" asked Alex rubbing her head.

"Gwen is out tonight so we wanted to have a girls night, I believe we are going clubbing" said Jenny.

"So is Danny taking over Ms. Koo and turning into Dani?" asked Alex.

The first time Danny had taken over Ms. Koo he then reemerged as a shorter female version who wanted to be called Dani. So far the male Danny was the polite neat one.

"Yes but the others want to know if you are going" said Jenny.

"No" said Alex.

"Oh!" said Jenny.

"What?" demanded Alex.

"We just thought clubbing would be your thing" said Jenny.

"And why would you think that?" asked Alex.

"Because your a slut" said Jenny.

"I'm a slut?" snarled Alex.

"Well yes, judging based off what you wear and the fact you sleep around a lot, in fact today you have slept with 9 people" said Jenny.

"11" said Alex.

"Excuse me?" said Jenny.

"11 people" said Alex.

Alex stepped out of the way to revel her bed which contained a sleeping man and women. Jenny could now see that Alex was in fact naked. Jenny in fact gave Alex's body a sheepish look, some thoughts even ran through her head.

"I didn't know you were gay" said Alex.

"Neither did I...I'll tell the others your not coming" said Jenny.

"No I'll come, I'll be out in a few minutes" said Alex.

Jenny walked down the hall and into the main hall where the girls were waiting. Bethany wore a black sleeveless dress. Dani/Ms. Koo wore leather pants, with a leather shirt that cut diagonally showing off her midriff. Zori was wearing an orange mini dress that flattered her figure. Gwen wore a backless white party dress.

"So is she coming or what?" asked Bethany.

"She is, she will be down soon and today's score is 11" said Jenny.

"Two more wow that makes 172 since we joined Hero Squad." said Gwen.

"Why does she sleep around so much?" asked

"Well she's a demon, so she might be a succubus" said Bethany.

"You know it's odd we don't know anything about her, for example the basic's fave food, color, animal, let alone how she died or what she did to deserve hell" said Zori.

"I was burned at the stake, accused of being a witch" said Alex.

The girls turned around to Find Alex standing in the doorway. The girls couldn't help but notice what she was wearing. Alex was wearing a black mini dress and knee length leather boots. It took the girls a few minutes to process how good she looked, another to realize what she said.

"Your 322 years old!" gasped Dani.

"340, I was 18 when I was burned at the stake in Salem Massachusetts in fact I was the first witch caught on February 3rd 1692" Said Alex.

"You died painfully" stated Jenny.

"Yup" said Alex.

"So being a witch automatically sends you to hell?" asked Bethany.

"I wasn't a witch" said Alex.

"So then why did you end up in hell?" asked Dani.

"Because I murdered my brother for getting all the love duh!" said Alex.

"You suck at jokes" said Gwen.

"Let's go already, I want to dance until my feet bleed" said Jenny.

The girls started laughing at her joke. Together the group left Hero Squad Central and got into Alex's convertible which conveniently was simply an extension of her powers so ti could hold as many people as she want it to but still look hot.

**45 minutes later.**

Alex was sitting at the bar drinking while the others danced. Bethany was being chatted up by a women that Alex knew to be a teacher with a wild side. Gwen was dancing with a dark haired man that looked a bit like Kevin. Dani was dancing with the crowd. Jenny was flirting with a bartender and Zori never made it into the club as the bouncer had a thing for large women. Alex's thoughts were going back to her former life when someone spoke to her.

"I'm sorry?" asked Alex.

"I was just asking if I could buy you another drink" said the man.

"Ah that would be nice but if you order me a girly drink, I'll hurt you" said Alex.

"Bartender two Bourbons" laughed the man.

"Big spender I see" laughed Alex.

"Oh hardie har har" said the man.

"So what's your name big spender?" asked Alex.

"My name is Henry Jolun, now why don't you tell me yours " said the man.

"Alex Livender" said Alex.

"So why does a pretty little angel like you sit alone?" asked Henry.

"Oh I'm no Angel!" laughed Alex.

"Who is that broke your heart?" asked Henry.

"What are you talking about, no one broke my heart" said Alex.

Oh but they must have for you to be so angry that you use sex as a coping mechanism" said Henry.

"You don't know me, so don't you dare talk to me that way" snarled Alex.

"Oh! I don't know you, I know enough, first thing you did when you got here was flirt with as many men and women as you could before you got to the bar where you have been openly drinking, you made it abundantly clear that you were no undergarments letting many patrons here know your ready anytime, also you've been eying that timid little man who came only because his girlfriend made him, the way you look at him isn't lust but resentment, longing and self hate" said Henry.

"Is that all you got?" asked Alex enjoying Henry's bravado.

"No your tattoo is meant to be sexually suggestive, your short blue hair is meant to be a change to your image suggesting that your hair was long and straight meaning you were a goody two shoes with repressed sexual desires" said Henry.

"All right what you said" said Alex.

"But?" asked Henry.

"But my so called broken heart is from the death of my best friend turned boyfriend who died because of some random Super villein threat" said Alex.

"Love is always hardest to lose" said Henry.

"So what now, you want to go have sex?" asked Alex.

"No I want to dance with you until closing time" said Henry.

"Some man you turned out to be" said Alex.

"I don't have to get in your pants to be a man" said Henry.

The couple got up to leave for the dance floor. Unknown to them Bethany heard everything. Unknown to her a man with a gaze that made you feel guilty was listening as only he was smiling.


	7. Chapter 7 Robot war

**Disclaimer I do Not own Kim Possible, Danny Phantom, Ben 10, Teen Titans, My Life as a teenage Robot, Power Puff Girls.**

* * *

><p><strong>Many year ago.<strong>

Two robots could be seen walking together. One looked feminine with green and brown coloring. Joy could be seen on her face. The other was male with red and white coloring with one eye. The other long lost from war.

"My love now that we have a daughter we should name her, I think Luna would be a lovely name" said young Vexus.

"What about Melody, as we blend so well together" Said the male robot.

"Oh T-m4 you always surprise me with your romantic side" said Vexus dreamily.

Vexus and T-m4 stopped to share a loving passionate kiss. Their joy was soon interrupted when a solider stumbled towards them, oil leaking from his body. He fell before he even reached the king and queen. T-m4 rushed over lifting the poor robot up.

"Solider what happened?" asked T-m4.

"Sire a rouge bot has attacked, she is slaughtering us" wheezed the robot.

"What is she after?" asked T-m4.

The solider eyes no longer held the spark of life as the last of his oil fled his body. His hand fell away to revel a hole in his chest where the golden chip sat. The golden chip responsible for providing weaponry had been ripped out from his body. T-m4 activated his weapons and flew into the chamber below leaving Vexus behind.

**"Fall back!" **screeched a solider.

A flaming sword struck down 3 more soldiers. The rest managed to get behind cover only to watch as the white and blue fem bot ripped out and devoured two of the golden chips. T-m4 came down in time to stop the large bulky robot from devouring the third.

"Halt trespasser I am King T-m4, stand down now" said T-m4.

"Your the king?, does that mean you carry a platinum chip?" asked the white and blue robot.

"Yes I am king, and yes I posses a platinum chip, all kings and queens do, now who the bloody hell are you!" demanded T-m4.

The blur robot activated a large metal pincher from her body which was then rammed into the last fallen solider removing his chip. Upon being devoured the robot shrunk in size, became slimier and gained facial features.

"I am XJ-9, I have stolen 699 golden chips since the day i first received mine and I posses 2 platinum chips, when you king NZ-17 and queen 5-DM tell them I said hi" said the blue robot.

**"Die murderer!" **screamed T-m4.

"XJ-10 here I come!" laughed XJ-9.

T-m4 pulled a sword from his back and swung it at XJ-9 who deflected it with a shield. XJ-9 attacked with a battle ax but instead of hitting T-m4 she destroyed a tank. T-m4 looked at the power of her attack then turned his hands to rocket launchers for a long range attack. XJ-9 vanished then reappeared punching T-m4 through the chest.

"Did you know King NZ-17 had the ability to move through space!" mocked XJ-9.

"You will never claim another golden chip again" wheezed T-m4.

"Oh and how will you stop me?" laughed XJ-9

"Platinum chip protocol 7.34.10.B" said the king.

Energy began to pour from the kings body and his platinum chip crumbled to dust. XJ-9 vanished when she realized what that meant. The King had initiated a which would destroy all golden chips. Vexus reached the door to the chamber when a large explosion ripped the door out taking Vexus with it.

**Some time later.**

**"we found Queen Vexus!" shouted a robot.**

Vexus came back online in time to watch robots working together to get the rubble off her. Her face plate was cracked , one leg was gone, her wiring was hanging out and one arm was completely broken.

"Did the king survive?" asked Vexus.

"No my queen he did not, he was in fact the explosion, it seems he destroyed the golden chips to make them useless to this terrorist bot" said a robot.

"Did the terrorist survive?" asked Vexus.

"Yes and her golden chips still work" said the same robot,

**Present day.**

"Jenny were are you?" asked Bethany.

"Hiding, I thought that would be obvious" said Jenny.

"Why are you hiding?" asked Bethany.

"Are we not playing naked and hide and seek?" asked Jenny.

"Yeah but your it" said Bethany.

"Actually that would be Kevin" said Jenny.

"Wait what!" said Bethany.

**Smack. **

Kevin ran past smacking Bethany on the ass. He laughed as Bethany rubbed her butt, eyes misting over from the pain.

**"Kevin you sick freak!" **shirked Bethany.

Bethany started waking only stopping to search a room. Bethany saw Alex but was unable to catch her as Alex was not playing and busy with paper work. Bethany saw Kevin's leg and ran to tag him when she slipped on a wet bar of soap.

"Bethany you ok?" asked Danny.

"Why is the whole world shaking?" mumbled Bethany.

"I think the fall made her lose it" said Kevin.

"How did a bar of soap trip someone who can fly?" asked Zori.

"Why is there a bar of soap down her anyway?" asked Kevin.

"Battle stations you dumb fucks the city is under attack" roared Alex.

"By who?" asked Zori.

"Interdimensional robot bugs" said Alex.

"That's a mouthful" said Bethany.

"I would make a joke but I fear Alex way to much" said Kevin.

"I think that's why she's leader" said Danny.

"Hey where's Jenny?" asked Zori.

"Fuck!, spread out and find her" said Alex,

"Um but shouldn't we be dealing with the army of robot space bugs?" asked Zori.

"They can wait seeing as they are here for her" said Alex.

"Why?" asked Bethany.

"Oh you know terrorism and treason" said Alex.

"Found her!, she's outside annihilating the other robots" Said Kevin.

**"Jenny's a terrorists!"** shirked Danny.

"No XJ-9 is a terrorist, Jenny is a hero" said Alex.

"What's the difference?" asked Danny.

"What's the difference between you and Frank" said Alex.

Jenny was in the air slicing robots to pieces unfortunately they could resemble. The swarm was trying to overwhelm her as that was their attack pattern. Queen Vexus watched from afar staring daggers into her peoples most hated. She looked down to earth when she heard her name being called.

**"Queen Vexus, Jenny down here, call a temporary truce!"** shouted Alex.

Jenny and Vexus both landed in front of Alex.

"What do you want fleshling?" asked Vexus.

"I'm going to give you XJ-9 weaponless but I'll keep Jenny" said Alex.

"Me! weaponless ha ha! funny demon" laughed XJ-9.

"How do you plan on doing that?" asked Vexus.

Alex opened her hand reveling a flash drive which she then rammed into XJ-9's neck.

**"Nooo!" **screamed XJ-9.

"Download complete, T-m4 personality Jenny is restored, XJ-9 personality uploaded" chirped an automated voice.

"Hey guys what's up?" asked Jenny.

"You were created by T-m4?" asked Vexus.

"I was installed as a virus incase the golden chip thing failed" said Jenny.

"So XJ-9 is stored here?" asked Vexus holding up the flash drive.

"Yes ready to stand trial, though if you don't believe me you can check" said Alex.

Vexus took one last look at Jenny before leaving with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8 Kingly

**Disclaimer I do not Own Kim possible, My life as a teenage robot, Ben 10, Danny Phantom, Teen Titans, or Powerpuff girls.**

* * *

><p>"Beware for I am the Box ghost!" cried a fat block in overalls.<p>

"How much of a threat is he to boxes?" asked Bethany.

"Does he cut people with boxes, those hurt!" said Jenny.

"Er no he just throws boxes and uses bubble wrap to capture people if they let him" said Danny.

"So he's less dangerous then an inert pickle" said Alex.

"How is a pickle dangerous?" asked Kevin.

"Trust me you don't want to know" said Alex.

"What do you demons do all day?" asked Bethany.

"The pickle has nothing to do with Demons, though some poor smuck named Bob Edison brother to Thomas Edison was erased thought out time by one" said Alex."

While the team was talking about pickles the box ghost tosses more boxes around. Admittedly he chose a bad place to terrorize as no one gave a crap. In fact the monkey that escaped the Zoo didn't bother to through his crap at him. The town he was haunting was called Whoives Crap, town motto was who gives a crap, favorite food, crap log which was just wheat bread with corn. Their founder was a Ivanna Crapaton a women famous for being a witch who didn't give a crap that she was dead. The box ghost would have been ignored if he hadn't thrown a box at Danny's head.

"Hey watch it!" said Danny.

**"I am the box ghost fear me!" **cried the box ghost.

"Shut up" said Danny.

Danny shot a beam from his finger blasting the Box Ghost. Only instead of being blasted to a desistence or frozen he simply vanished. The team looked at his smoking finger to the spot the box ghost once was.

"Your not turning into Dan are you?" asked Jenny.

"I hope not" said Danny.

"I know green is a normal attack, blue is ice and red means Dan is emerging but what does purple mean?" asked Bethany.

"It means we get Danny back to base for tests" said Alex.

**In the ghost zone: unknown sector.**

**"Arragh!" **screamed the Box ghost.

The Box ghost found himself in a darkened room. As he looked around he tried to find a way out when the room began to shake. 3 forms began to take shape. The Box ghost began to scream when he was blasted with a strange goo that silenced him.

"Who the hell is that and how did it get into the sanctum of sleeping kings?" spoke one figure.

"Blazai will know shortly" spoke the only female.

"His name is the Box Ghost, he is a low level and he got here by being...banished?" said the one named Blazai.

"Banished by whom and from where?" asked the other male.

"Scali, all I see is a ball of blue and green" said Blazai.

"Orf?" asked the Box Ghost.

"Let us ask the boxy one" said Scali.

"Yes Gluox please remove his bindings as all I see now are other balls circling around a large yellow one" said Blazai.

Gluox waved his arm making the goo disappear but kept his finger primed and aimed at the Box Ghost.

"Speak your name annoying one" said Scali.

"I am the Box Ghost, fear me!" cried the Box Ghost.

"I see now how he is low level" said Scali.

"What is tis ball of green and blue?" asked Blazai.

"Earth" said the Box Ghost.

"Is it a planet?" asked Scali.

"Um yeah, it's the world connected to ours" said the box ghost.

"How did you get here?" asked Gluox.

"I was blasted here by Danny Phantom" said Box Ghost.

"Who is this Danny Phantom?" asked Scali.

"I see a child, a portal, a bond, a darkness, a fear, a team, a new power, a thrown, and the...future king!" said Blazai.

"Danny Phantom the hafia is the next ghost king?" asked Box Ghost.

"What is a hafia?" asked Gluox.

"Half human, half ghost, can turn at will" said Box Ghost.

I wasn't aware that ghosts were like werewolves" said Gluox.

"Stop being funny" said Scali.

"We must find the ghost king and make him rise" said Blazai.

**Earth-HS main building.**

Alex was in General Aces office filling out paper work when Jenny burst in. She was hysterical and speaking so fast light came out her mouth.

"Jenny low the fuck down and speak English" said Alex.

"I detected a large ectoplasmic force coming from the forgotten realm" said Jenny.

"Seeing as it's call the ghost zone and the entities dwelling there are made of ectoplasm I'd say you just has a brain fart on a massive scale" said General Ace.

"Now unless you have something to be concerned about please leave, we're busy" said Alex.

"You jackasses what I detected was a large invasion force with the highest power reading at 8.99 where as Danny is only 6.31" said Jenny.

"You know you should really lead with invasion force first" said General Ace.

"We don't have time for this lets go" said Alex.

Alex sent a message to the rest of the team as she followed Jenny to the spot. The others met them when light formed out of nothing then grew until a crackling vortex opened. The Box Ghost popped his head out then came out with several other behind him. The only thing about him they were glad to see was that he was muzzled.

"Where is the one known as Danny Phantom" demanded Gluox.

"Up your butt and around the corner" said Kevin.

"How droll a human making wise cracks" said Scali.

"I will ask you again, where is Danny Phantom!" growled Gluox.

"He went to the moon to jump over it" said Bethany.

"I will destroy this entire block if you do not tell me where he is" said Gluox.

"He's currently using the toilet as he has the shits" said Danny.

"Oh! uh well we can wait" said Gluox.

"That one is Danny Phantom" said Blazai.

**"Wait!, how dare you trick me!" **shouted Gluox.

Danny Phantom we are here to claim you as our King, you shell be the next Phantom King, so you must come with us" said Scali.

"I so totally called it!" laughed Bethany.

"Well it helps when your a witch!" sneered Danny.

"Oh don't be such a baby" said Kevin.

"Hello ancient powerful ghosts invading earth!" said Gluox.

"Well we can either do this the hard way or the easy way" said Alex.

"Easy way" whispered Jenny.

"Personally I like the hard way but the easy way is just fine...so long as Danny Phantom comes with us" said Blazai.

"Look I don't want to be the ghost King, I am not a leader type, when I posses someone it's a willing host making it an easy place to hide, so even if I wanted to be ghost king the truth is I'm not ready" said Danny.

**"Then we'll make you ready, attack!" **screamed Gluox.

"No" said Scali.

"What?" asked Gluox.

"I said no, as do not attack" said Scali.

"Why the bloody hell not? demanded Gluox.

"Danny admitted to not being ready, as we came to the Erath I was able to pull memory's from many of the ghost's we encountered all had the same fear, it was of Danny's evil alter ego Dan, right now Danny fears power because it could trigger Dan, so I ask that you leave so that I may speak to Danny alone" said Scali.

"Fine" said Gluox.

Gluox opened a portal then with his army left leaving only Scali. Scali shrunk down to human size and floated toward Danny. A sword appeared in her hands.

"What do you want?" asked Danny.

"One day you shell rise as our ghost king but not today, This sword is the Phantom blade, I am going to place it inside you and the only can pull it will be you, Dan will be unable to touch it so when you are ready and have conquered Dan pull the blade and rise" said Scali.


	9. Chapter 9 The tale of Kim Possible

**Disclaimer I do not Own Kim possible, My life as a teenage robot, Ben 10, Danny Phantom, Teen Titans, or Powerpuff girls.**

* * *

><p>"Hero squad please report to mission control, Hero squad please report to mission control, thank you" said an automated voice.<p>

Alex was already sitting at the table with General Ace when Bethany stumbled in hangover. Gwen and Danny walked in together just fine as neither were drunk as they didn't drink to much. Jenny came in on auto walk as se apparently decided to sleep while Zori fell in through the roof as she was not a good ninja.

"Hey Beth were did you go out drinking?" asked Gwen.

"A collage frat house...or 3" said Bethany.

"Enough" said Alex.

"Ok today your going to Tokyo to investigate some murdered prostitute's" said General Ace.

"Since when do we do that?" asked Zori.

"Since each women had an organ removed and sent to the police" said General Ace.

"That's so cool!" laughed Bethany.

"Excuse me!" said General Ace.

"We're dealing with Jack the Ripper, he was never caught and one day he simply vanished" said Bethany.

"Alex is it possible a demon is doing this?" asked General Ace.

"No demons can't kill directly and Jack the Ripper is not a demon" said Alex.

"How do you know?" asked Gwen.

"Because an Angel named Greta and I were sent to search since he never showed up in hell or at the gate after we gave up a demon named Hansel looked until 5 years later he was destroyed by a 55 year old priest on May 5: said Alex.

"May the 5th month? what's up with the number 5?" asked Gwen.

"Numbers have powers" said Alex.

"Ok so good news, Your going to Tokyo bad news, your going in blind" said General Ace.

**19 hours later.**

As soon as Hero Squad stepped of the plane they were immediately surrounded by news hounds. Alex was smacked several times in the head by microphones until she gave the order to fly. Jenny escaped by using her rockets, Zori grabbed Frank then flew away. Alex sprouted wings then used the light of Gwen's transformation to flee. Bethany simply turned invisible.

"Ok what the fuck was that?!" cried Gwen.

"All this reporters, gives me the creeps" said Alex shuddering.

"Are there a lot of them in hell?" asked Frank.

"No it wouldn't go so well with the politicians" said Alex.

"Hey guys the Tokyo police just call they have another body" said Jenny.

"No wonder the good die young, the work to much" said Alex.

**20 minutes later.**

The first problem the team ran into was the language barrier which was soon not a problem as Danny being the only one simply took over someone else. The second was the idea of talking to a demon so Bethany took over while Alex checked the body over. The final problem was for Gwen, Zori and Jenny as they were surrounded by syfy freaks.

"So this body has the same M.O. as the others?" asked Bethany.

"Yes but this one has note from the killer" said the detective.

"May I see it?" asked Bethany.

The detective handed Bethany the note.

_"The next Kill of mine shell be impossible to find, hair blood red, skin pale white, the chapel of night shell be the final end. Hair of gold, eye's of blue, fate pulled him away, but called to you in blazing fury old hero._

"This doesn't seam like a letter to the police" said Bethany.

"I know and to make matters worse we have no idea what hero he is calling out" said the detective.

"He's not calling to a living hero but a dead one" said Alex

"What good will that do to kill a dead hero" said the detective.

"No idea, guys I tired I'll see you back at the hotel" said Alex.

Alex grew wings to fly away. She never noticed Bethany give a nod to Jenny. Jenny fired a tracker onto Alex while the others got into a car. They all looked at the note.

"Ok so what about this letter other then fire set her off" asked Danny.

"Fire was never used!" said Gwen.

"In a way it does, _but called to you in blazing fury" _said Danny.

"Hey why did the killer underline K in kill and the entire word impossible?" pondered Jenny aloud.

"Where's the chapel of night and what is it?" asked Zori.

"That's not important as Alex is leading us there" said Bethany.

"Guys I know who the dead hero is it all makes sense now" said Jenny.

"Ok who?" asked Zori.

"The killer provided us with many clues while Alex provided the last one!" said Jenny.

"SO tell us already and leave the suspense for another day!" said Gwen.

"Blood red hair, pale white skin, the letter K, the word impossible, and a dead hero this refers to Kim Possible" said Jenny.

"No way! are you sure?" asked Danny.

"It is only backed up by the words gold hair, blue eyes and he, Kim Possible's partner Ron Stoppable" said Jenny.

"So we find the killer and Kim Possible at the chapel of night?" asked Zori,

"No Kim Possible is leading us there" said Jenny.

"No!, No that's not fucking possible Alex the demon can be Kim Possible the hero" said Zori.

"It makes sense , the night we went to that Bar with Alex, I heard her talking to some guy and she told him the man she loved was killed by a random villain" said Bethany.

"Jenny can you pull up Kim Possible's last mission?" asked Gwen,

"No I cannot as it was not recorded" said Jenny.

"What! that's not right they were always recorded, when did it stop?" asked Bethany.

"It stops when she reaches a lair at 1805" said Jenny.

"Guys she's no longer moving" said Danny checking the monitor.

The team got out of the car as it was to big to fit in the ally. They were getting ready for a fight when the sight ahead left them speechless. It was the Chapel og Night. It was made of ebony and it drank away the light like a black hole. The doors were open so the enter seeing only Alex.

"You put a tracer on me?" asked Alex.

"Yes" said Jenny.

"Cool because I'm going to need all the help I can get as my lies are about to come back" said Alex.

"Are you really Kim Possible?" asked Zori.

"Yes" said Kim.

"How did you die?" asked Danny.

"Dude I already told you I was burned at the stake" said Alex just a bit annoyed.

"How did you end in 1692?" asked Gwen.

"Dementor didn't know what the hell he was doing and due to a glitch we all got a one way trip through time and space" said Alex.

"How did Ron die?" asked Bethany.

"I don't know he went through a different time rift, I know he's out there I don't know where or when but I will find him one day" said Alex.

"How did you end up in hell?" asked Jenny.

"When I met the angels I asked where Ron was they told me he was important and that I have to be judged for my sins" said Alex.

"What sins?" asked Zori.

"Lets see greed, lust, envy, pride, not being devout enough, violence, stuff like that they weren't even going to take in the fact that I saved people every day or that I was still a virgin, but no they don't actually care one way or the other they want you to be devout to the point of insanity" said Alex.

"So they sent you to hell?" asked Danny.

"No I told them if what I did never mattered then why should I be judged, I sent my self to hell thus being able to leave and search for Ron while also hunting rouge demons" said Alex.

"So what is the chapel of night" asked Danny.

"Just an extension of my power where I keep Jack the Rippers soul" said Alex.

"So you did find him!" said Gwen.

"I made a deal with his next victim giving her the power to kill him since demons can't kill directly" said Alex.

"What about the demon Hanzel?" asked Bethany.

"A rouge who needed to be put down, indirectly of course" said Alex.

"Or so you thought!" said a sinister voice,

Emerging from the shadows was a round scaly figure. In his hand was a strange curved blood red dagger.

"Why does that dagger give me the creeps more then the demon does?" asked Gwen.

"Oh you know, that's how I kept Jacks soul here by placing it inside a dagger" said Alex.

"Oh Kimmie, wait till I tell our masters what a traitorous skank you've been" laughed Hanzel.

"Oh well then it's to bad that they sent me to destroy you for your assaults on the laws of nature, and Jack there had to go because of what he was doing to the 6" said Alex.

"6 what?" asked Jenny.

"Water, fire, earth, air, light and darkness, the last two are better known as life and death" said Bethany.

"So how did you survive?" asked Alex.

"When the priest destroyed me a small piece of my essence remained, it was stuck to a homeless mans piece of bread which after he consumed I slowly recreated myself, which led to me finding the dagger of the Ripper!" laughed Hanzel.

"Looks like I'll have to kill you myself" said Alex.

"Oh please, your to afraid to use your real power, but me, well lets just say, Mah ha ha!" laughed Hanzel.

Hanzel went from being fat an scaly to skinny and dressed like a mayflower settler. He was instantly in front of Alex where he punched her though a wall. Before Alex could stand he used super speed to stomp her into the ground. He then crushed her with some rubble.

:You know if one weaponized soul can make this strong then how about 5 more" said Hanzel looking at Alex team.

"I'm a robot" said Jenny.

"I'm a ghost" said Danny.

"My people evolved from cats" said Zori.

"I was created in a lab" said Bethany.

"This device instantly changes form to another transformation when the current one is to injured so you can't kill me" said Gwen.

"Your from Cluster Prime so Jenny or XJ-9 your worth 900 souls" said Hanzel.

"Oh!" said Jenny.

"Changling I don't have to kill you to take your soul, besides that device contains billions of weaponized souls" said Hanzel.

"Fuck!" said Gwen.

"Cat's have nine souls, ghosts are living souls and since you Bubbles have no soul I could simply take your body without a fight" said Hanzel.

"So this is how it ends, defeated by a low level demon" said Zori.

Hanzel took one step towards them when the rubble he was standing on exploded. Alex emerged looking vastly different, scary different, Alex's pale green wings were at the ready, her hair were snakes, she had purple claws, she wore skin tight black armor that glowed white.

"Oh fuck! Alex is a demon warlord" said Betahny.

"What's that?" asked Zori.

"A demon warlord is the same as an Arch Angel very powerful and feared" said Bethany.

Alex and Hanzel raced towards each other claw meeting dagger. The very ground shook rumbling from the battle of power being fought. Alex sliced Hanzels throat spilling only dust. Hanzel cut Alex in the legs multiple times but she did not falter that was until He stabbed her in the chest with the Ripper. Then to their disbelief the Ripper melted into Alex then reformed as a white sword.

**"Nooo! that's not sussposed to happen, Jack the Ripper is mine!" **roared Hanzel.

"What are you going to do about it!" sneered Alex.

Hanxel changed tis time into his rank form. His body grew massive, hairy, and muscular. Horns grew from his head until he was a true minotaur. He charged at Alex swinging his fists down at her crushing the ground as she moved out the way. He kept charging at her until he got lucky impaling her to the wall with his horns. He started smashing his fist into her body trying to reduce her to a bloody pulp. When he brought his fist back for another punch he found it frozen. He looked up to find a white Dragon with green spikes. The dragon was also no longer impaled. Hanzel didn't have to time to react as he was frozen by the icy breath then devoured.

"For a minotaur he actually tasted good" said Alex in demon form.

"Um are you going to turn human any time soon?" asked Gwen.

"I like having wings and these little babies are kinda cute" said Alex playing with the snakes on her head.

"Interesting it seams the reason Jack the Ripper couldn't kill you is because it belongs to you" said Bethany.

"Cool now lets go home before any more SYFY freaks show up" said Alex.


	10. Chapter 10 Family Feud

**Disclaimer I do not Own Kim possible, My life as a teenage robot, Ben 10, Danny Phantom, Teen Titans, or Powerpuff girls.**

* * *

><p>"Lord Borilander welcome to my kingdom, what do you seek?" asked a slime creature.<p>

"I wish to create a truce between our worlds" said Lord Borilander.

"Interesting, what do you have to offer?" asked the slime creature.

"Lord Nolgin I offer to you my second born daughter in marriage to your son" said Lord Borilander.

**"How dare you insult me, your second born!" **screamed Lord Nolgin.

"I would offer my first daughter but she is already married and proven to be unable to produce, such a sad thing for a girl only 18, Lord Domagoul is not please" said Borilander.

"If she cannot produce then why would you offer me one who most likely can not?" asked Nolgin.

"No the first one produces black light but the second has the green" said Borilander.

"What does that mean?" asked Nolgin.

Borilander gave Nolgin a photo. Nolgin looked at for a few minutes.

"Am I to assume the two in the middle are your parents, if so why are you not in the photo?" asked Nolgin.

"There wasn't enough room for all 36 of us, my mom had the green light" said Borilander.

"I accept" said Nolgin.

**8 years later.**

"Savor your freedom little sister, for soon you won't have any!" laughed Komi.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kori.

"Oh you know when you turn 15" said Komi.

"Um next year" said Kori.

"That's when it happens, the day you turn 15 you'll be shipped off to slime world and made to marry some muck monster" said Komi.

**"That's not true!"** cried Kori.

"If you don't believe me then go ask Galfore" teased Komi.

"Kori got up and ran to find her godparent. She passed room after room until she found him.

**"Galfore is it true!?"** cried Kori.

"Is what true my little one?" asked Galfore.

"What Komi said" squeaked Kori.

"Most likely not, what did she say this time?" asked Galfore.

**"That when I turn 15, I have to marry someone from slimeworld!"** cried Kori.

"Oh yeah, that's true" said Galfore.

"**What!?"** gasped Kori.

"Yeah your father arranged it" said Galfore.

Kori was struck speechless. Galfore stood there waiting for a response when a solider came up to him.

"Sir the preparations for exploration of outer worlds is ready to begin" said the solider.

"Oh good I'll be right there, Koriander I must go for now" said Galfore.

Kori looked out the window and saw the space ship. Her mind made up she raced to the rocket to find a good hiding place.

**Present day.**

Zori was sitting in the mess hall when eating her forth helping of spaghetti. Kevin and Bethany sat there watching in morbid fascination as the strands were engulfed by her. They pushed their plates away. Alex walked in heading for some place across the room while he snakes eyes Zori with both joy and disdain. They were demon snakes so they enjoyed watching someone partake in of the sins, they just didn't like that her food looked like little snakes.

"Um are you eating to eat or are you really that hungry?" asked Kevin,

"I love food: said Zori.

"I think I know why Danny and Jenny only eat when she's asleep" said Bethany.

"Ghost and Robots eat?" asked Kevin.

"Danny's half human, I'm not entirely sure about Jenny" said Bethany.

"Do you want to go be sick somewhere else?" asked Kevin.

"Your room or mine?" asked Bethany.

"I thought I was the horn dog" said Kevin.

"Dude I haven't been laid in months, I need it now" snarled Bethany.

"Ok your room" said Kevin.

"Sorry but fun time will have to wait, there's an alien armada blowing stuff up outside!" said Jenny.

"How bad is it?" asked Alex.

"I'm not sure what their end goal is since all they've done is blow up fast food places and buffets" said Jenny.

"Ok so we had life confirming missions for Alex, Bethany, Danny and Jenny, so this could either be fore me or Zori but seeing as what's been destroyed my money is on Zori" said Kevin.

"We've got another problem, two aliens emerged from a ship, one is an older skinny Zori and the other is a wall of muscle" said Danny.

"Zori's problem" said Kevin.

"It also helps when they start screaming, Hand over Koriander or die" said General Ace.

"Aw man why did they have to find me!" moaned Zori.

"Ok who the hell are they and what the fuck did you do?" demanded Alex.

"Well it's more along the lines of what I didn't do" said Zori.

"Speak before I beg Ben for Trustomper, that form will literally rip the truth out of you" said Kevin.

"That word is so overused" said Zori.

"He rams his hand through your ear, picks through your brain and pulls out all your secrets for everyone to see" said Kevin.

"I haven't et Ben so I don't think you can talk to him at all" said Zori.

**"Ben Tennyson has given Kevin Levin temporary access to the DNA of the Nurodigger aka Trustomper!" **announced the Omntrix.

"Talk" said Alex.

"At 14 I ran away from my home planet Tamaran so I wouldn't have to get married" said Zori.

"So help me Alien X, if you say didn't marry Prince Gonash of Slime world I'll beat you into a pulp" said Kevin.

"I was supposed to marry him when I turned 15" said Zori.

**"You fucking bitch!, 32 trillion lives were lost in Universal Planetary War 2, your marriage was meant to be a truce a sign that the war was over, UPW2 has been waged for 60 years, it should have ended 7 years ago, you are personally responsible for the 10,524 lives that have been lost"** roared Kevin.

"Kevin that's a little harsh don't you think" said Betahny.

"Bethany shut the fuck up, when I died I learned that some people had set roles in life, My mom become a brain surgeon which resulted in her saving Abe Domenchei who went on be a president who was able to unit our world with the Lowardiens and gaining us a seat on the Galactic Counsel, Zori's role was to marry and end the war" said Alex.

"But I didn't want to get married or lose my freedom" said Zori.

"What a load of garbage" said Komi.

"Sister!...what do you mean?" asked Zori.

"You gave up your freedom the minute you touched this planet, you've been hiding here for 7 years, a prison of your own choice" said Komi.

"Princess Koriander tonight we wed, then we mate, if you get pregnant good if not so be it, we leave on the next solar cycle, you will never be coming back here again" said a hominid mass of green slime known as Prince Gonash.

"Shouldn't we get to know each other first?" asked Zori weakly.

"I've met a lot of different life forms in the past 7 years many of whom I am glad to call friend sadly most of them will never return home because of the war so no, Marriage first" said Gomash.

"Will you guys come to my wedding?" asked Zori.

"You guys have a holy man?" asked Alex.

"Yes" said Komi.

"Sorry but demons and priests of any kind do not mix" said Alex.

"I have to be, Ben is a respected member on many worlds so since he's in the trix I'll be there" said Kevin.

"To have Ben there even in nonphysical form is a great thing" said Komi.

"No your on you own" said Danny in disgust.

"I am only attending to make sure you get married so that I may inform Queen Vexus the war is over" said Jenny.

"As your friend I will be there" said Bethany.


	11. Chapter 11 plan in action

**Disclaimer I do not Own Kim possible, My life as a teenage robot, Ben 10, Danny Phantom, Teen Titans, or Powerpuff girls.**

* * *

><p>A man in a black and orange mask cut down several guards in his way as he walked down the hall of a military storage facility. He was followed by a green women and a tentacle faced alien. The alien ran tough the hallway crushing many guards.<p>

"What did Drakken want again?" asked Vilgax.

"He wanted the Coradata Menulis an ancient artifact of unknown origin and power level" said Shego.

"How come the power lvl is unknown?" asked Slade

"It absorbed the life energy of all who tried to study it" said Shego.

Shego kept walking while Slade and Vilgax stopped. Shego was 10 feet away when she realized she was the only one moving.

"What?" asked Shego.

"It kills people by draining their life energy" stated Slade.

"Yes"said Shego.

"Then how do you plan on carrying it out?" asked Slade.

"Do you remember that Superhero we captured, Electric Man?" asked Shego.

"Yeah?" said Slade.

Shego held up 3 pills. One was blue, another was yellow and the last one was purple.

"I don't get it" said Vilgax.

"The yellow pill contains Electric man in dehydrated form, the blue one contains water, the purple is a mind control supplement" said Shego.

"Oh and since Him and Vlad captured him, he's think we saved him" said Slade.

"Now lets go before some hero shows up" said Shego.

"I just hope it's not Lady All. with her power of everything unless you said it aloud, last time we fought she made killer pickles" said Slade.

"One time she turned my fire into paper towels" said Shego.

"So you get rid of the well known powers first like Speed and Strength every time or are they gone permanently?" asked Vilgax.

"They come back every 10 days" said Shego.

Soon the villains came to a door marked unknown crap. They entered the room to find a large collection of stuff. They did not know where to start until they noticed the signs indicating everything was sorted Alphabetically.

"Um are we looking in the C section or the M section?" asked Slade.

""Good Question" said Shego.

"C" said Vilgax.

"What?" asked Shego.

"We go to the C section it will be there" said Vilgax.

"How sure are you of that?" asked Shego.

"I am not from this planet but even I know who Adolf Hitler was and his body is over there in the A section" said Vilgax.

"Good enough for me" said Shego.

"We should look in the E section for Elvis" said Slade.

"We should get what we came for and go" said Shego.

The group followed the signs to the C section. They began their search for the Coradata Menulis. They found odd things like crunchy cold virus, Country cow monster corpse, a car named Cody who had a magic cake. They found a cursed cloak, a crappy clock, ad a cape that cried.

"Did they only collect and store bullshit here?" asked Slade.

"This place is making me sick" said Shego.

"I found it" said Vilgax carrying a large book.

"How are you even holding it?" asked Shego.

"I used a carrot to hit the off stitch" said Vilgax.

"It has an off switch?" said Shego raising an eyebrow.

"Who ever invented it must have been smart, insane, lazy or all three" said Vilgax.

"Can we go now, the cannibal Chinese women is giving me the creeps" said Slade.

**2 days later.**

Hero squad was on a jet heading towards the Ring of Fire where an old villain base was rumored to be. Their main reason for going was the fact that there was an energy spike of 600 near there. Anything above 250 was considered to dangerous to be near anything volatile, i.e the worlds largest collection of volcanos.

"Are we ever going to talk about Zori?" asked Bethany.

"Nope" said Danny.

"Kevin, come on she was our friend" said Betahny.

"She lied to us and ran away from her duties" said Kevin.

So did Alex, Danny, Jenny and I, Alex s a demon, Danny is the Ghost king, Jenny's a terrorist, and I'm the last Powerpuff girl" said Bethany.

"Ok first of all Alex is a demon but she is a demon hunter she captures rouge demons and prevents anyone from messing with the rules of space and time, Danny is not the ghost king, not yet the old ones even said so, XJ-9 is a terrorist while Jenny is an ambassador" said Kevin.

"Kim?" asked Bethany.

"I respect your name change so respect mine, Zori should have married, during UPW2 so many souls flooded the after realms that the overlords had to ask Hades to use his land since his realm is vast, they are still being stored there because the filers are still sorting" said Alex.

"Jenny?" asked Bethany.

"As XJ-9 I killed 702 fellow robots it had noting to do with the war, but 9034 robots were lost during the war, most of the bodies still have not been found and this war just ended a week ago" said Jenny.

"Am I the only one cares that she was our friend and teammate?" asked Bethany.

"Duo shut up, Hacker is gone, ok everyone we're at the site, see ya below" said Alex.

Alex opened the hanger door then jumped out. Kevin turned into a purple slime alien called goop. Danny simply went intangible. Jenny opened a portal and was gone. Bethany flew out and once they were all on solid ground met at the meeting spot.

"Ok so the Intel says that some rocking is the entrance" said Alex.

"Cold my scan indicates that the rock in question is a hologram" said Jenny.

"Anything else Hive?" asked Alex.

"We are surrounded by 152 men" said Jenny.

"That's an odd number to have" said Danny.

"Do we surrender or fight?" asked Bethany.

"We surrender of course, how else will we get into the base without losing the targets" said Alex.

"Hey we surrender" said Kevin.

152 men turned visible. 10 of them went to bind the captives while the rest kept their weapons trained on them. 142 men stayed topside while 10 men 2 for each prisoner, escorted them downward into the base. They took them to the main room where Drakken was busy putting something together. He didn't bother to look up.

"Which idiot brought them straight here instead of taking them to the cells or I don't know **KILLED THEM ON SIGHT!" **yelled Drakken.

"It was 18's idea sir" said a man with the number 26.

"19 wanted to kill them when we saw their plane but 18 said it would be better to keep them alive" said 32.

"Where was 17?" asked Drakken.

"Bathroom sir, he had a bad taco" said 81.

"42 go kill 18 please" said Drakken.

42 was sitting quietly behind Drakken. He got up and left to kill 18.

"As for the hero's bind them to the doom rods" said Drakken.

The group was taken over to some pillars. Danny was chained with ectoplasmic chains. Alex was given a chair but could not move as she was in a circle made of holy symbols. Bethany was bound with anti x ropes. Jenny was held in place with a magnet. and Kevin simply had his arms bound.

"So Drakken already knew how to stop us?" asked Danny.

"He watched the news" said 40.

**"15 where the fuck is the final component!"** screamed Drakken.

"Shego just called she'll be here in 9.3 minutes " said 15.

"Good, once she's here, we can start phase 1" said Drakken.

"What's the plan?" asked Danny.

"Excuse me?" asked Drakken confused.

"What's your plan to take over the world?" asked Danny.

"Why on earth would I possible tell you that?" asked Drakken.

"Because you a super villain, that's what you guys do" said Danny.

"That it is stupid and I would never waste time to revel my plan to someone I want dead, ask you demon...Alex or Kim?" asked Drakken.

"It's Alex now, No Drakken never reveled his plans well not until I beat him" said Alex.

"Yes waiting for the police to show was time consuming so we talked about my plans, her life, whatever" said Drakken.

"Alex he knows who you are!" said Bethany.

"What's your point?" asked Alex.

Both Drakken and Alex stared at her waiting for answer.

"I kinda thought that was my point" said Bethany.

"OK whatever" said Alex.

"I know that Dementor broke into my weapon storage and messed with some devices causing the time machine to malfunction an rip holes in time and space, Dementor ended up in Mongolia ran through by Attila the Hun himself, now where did you end up, I couldn't find you" said Drakken.

"Salam Massachusetts, 1692, February 2nd" said Alex.

The disgust and horror were clear on Drakken's blue face.

"Good gods, burned alive as a witch" said Drakken.

"I know right, hey did you ever find Rufus or Ron?" asked Alex hopeful.

"The rat as it turns out was our original ancestor" said Drakken.

"What! no way!" said Alex.

"That would be a good joke but sadly it is not, as for Ronald it turns out he was taught the monkey style and given the Lotus blade because he was the one that created that style, oh Ron's soul is the lotus blade" said Drakken.

"Drakken I'm back!" said Shego walking in.

"Ah good, also say hello to Hero Squad, she prefers Alex and the witch is not nearly as smart as the other witch's we've met" said Drakken.

Hey!" said Bethany.

"Hey Alex" said Shego.

"Wait a minute, your villain had respect for you?" asked Kevin.

'Yeah why?" asked Alex.

"Because Vilgax was always sexually harassing Gwen" said Kevin.

Vilgax appeared as if out of thin air. He leaned on one of the doom rods trying to look cool.

"Now why don't you be a good little boy and turn into her so I can see my sexy little minx" said Vilgax.

"Blaagh!" Alex vomited.

"Oh gross dude! I don't mean the vomit" said Danny.

'I just want to feel her soft silky hair between my tentacles" said Vilgax.

"Blaagh!" Bethany Vomited.

"Dude please stop!" begged Jenny.

"Vilgax away from the prisoners I'm going to kill them later, it would not be fair to torture them as well" said Drakken.

"I know and I just want to run my tongue across her ivory white skin one last time!" said Vilgax.

"Blaaagh!" shego vomited.

"Please make it stop!" cried Jenny.

A red beam of light shot Vilgax in the chest. He was sent careening into the far wall. Vilgax got up put his hands in the air then walked over to the table where they were joined by Him, Slade and Vlad. They were talking so low the hero's couldn't hear them but it was obvious it was about the blue prints they were talking about. Kevin noticed that his binds had been broken so he applied pressure to them until they snapped. Kevin once free grabbed his belt and turned into Humangasuar easily the other doom rods but gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

**"Henchmen kill!" **shouted Drakken.

**"Hero squad fight!" **screamed Alex.

Humongasaur powered through most of the henchmen trampling them. Every Hench who met the fist of the giant lizard went flying in another direction. Humangasuar was the tank taking out the infantry. Bethany used her magic to take control of some of the henchmen causing them to fight others. She also threw out paralyzing spells. Danny was fighting Vlad, red and green energy flying in all directions as they simply tried to kill each other. Jenny was fighting with both Vilgax and Him. She was holding her own against the Alain warlord and Demon king. In the midst of the chaos Drakken and Shego snuck out. Alex didn't know this so she kept looking until she noticed 2 things, a recharge station with 2 robots missing and Slade climbing onto a heavy duty laser cannon aimed at her team.

"Time to die losers" said Slade.

Slade fired up the cannon then started blasting away. To his surprise Alex was suddenly in front of the cannon taking each blast. Unknown to Alex, Slade pulled out a glowing sword, though she saw it when he made it the power source. Alex knew it would kill her but she could not let the holy energy of the sword kill her team. Slade laughed as he fired at Alex. Alex took the pain in silence until it became to much, in one last attack Alex poured the energy into a single blast destroying the cannon, the sword, Slade and herself. Her team ran over to her dying body.

"Alex quick go back to hell and heal" said Bethany.

"I..I can't" said Alex.

"Why not!" cried Bethany.

"I did the impossible I took to 1 to many hits from the soul crusher Sword...even if I...wanted to go...it wouldn't do any good" mumbled Alex.

"I can save you, I just need more power" cried Bethany.

"Stop it...youuu silly...girl, some...people...aren't meant toooo be saved" said Alex.

"But there has to be something!" cried Bethany.

"Under...my...bed...one...lassst...secret, it'sss for you Beth...

Alex spoke no more. Her body began to fade away leaving only snow. Her team stood there in silence morning the Hero who lived twice to save the world.


	12. Chapter 12 CONSUME

**Disclaimer I do not Own Kim possible, My life as a teenage robot, Ben 10, Danny Phantom, Teen Titans, or Powerpuff girls.**

* * *

><p>General Ace looked around the room at the sullen faces of his agents. They had only just returned from their mission which was marked as a fail. They only reveled so far that Alex did not survive.<p>

"Jenny did the spy drone get the blueprints?" asked General Ace.

"Yes but it was slightly damaged" said Jenny as she handed over a flash drive.

"Why didn't Alex go to hell it would have saved her" said Bethany.

"Your report said it was a holy sword so even if she made t to hell it would have done no good, though it would have caused some paradoxes as Hell would have snow for the first time, I am leaving you guys to prepare for your final mission in any way you see fit as we have no idea what will happen, you are dismissed" said Genera Ace.

**Jenny.**

As Jenny left the mission room she decided she was going to prepare by training. After all she had 900 weapons or so and she hadn't even scratched the surface. Sure se could move through time and space but that wasn't a chip it was a learned ability. She needed to learn what she could do.

"Hello Jenny how can I help you?" asked the training manager.

"I want the holo room, set it to adapt mode" said Jenny.

"Are you sure?" asked the manager.

"Very" said Jenny.

The manager ran up to the controls while Jenny entered the room. The manager turned it on watching in case the panic button was used.

**3**

**2**

**1**

**start!**

A large purple blob entered the room moving slowly towards Jenny. Jenny activated her go to weapon laser finger. Her lasers passed right though the blob slightly burning it. The areas reformed so Jenny fired again only to find her shots reflecting off. Jenny pulled out her sword which she ignited with fire then sliced the blob in half. Only it reformed becoming harder then diamond while still able to move. Jenny shot the creature with a stun gun only for it to now be as hard as diamond and made of rubber. Jenny fired rockets at the creature, the first one hit but the other one was hijacked by the creature and sent right back.

"Puck that hurt" said Jenny.(not a typo)

"Ha ha, your a loser" said the blob.

"Since when can you talk!?" asked Jenny.

"I was designed to adept for training purposes, so mocking can be considered training, therefor talking can be adapted" said the blob.

Jenny fired depleted uranium cannon rounds at the blob only now it could use radiation as a weapon firing it at Jenny who summoned a shield. Jenny was both surprised and happy as this was new. She threw the shield easily slicing through the blob. The blob repaired its self then blasted another round at Jenny this time her shield didn't work. Jenny got up then turned her arm into a cannon that fired ice, freezing the blob. The ice didn't last long as the blob adapted.

"What's the score now?" asked Jenny.

"I'm fireproof, ice proof, laser proof, can fire radiation, harder then diamond, electric proof, oh and I have telekinesis" said the blob.

Jenny got angry rushing forward smashing her fist and feet into the blob only for it to take humanoid form. Jenny started screaming which activated a sonic scream that sent robo blob flying. Once the Robo blob got up he ripped a piece of the wall out then tosses the sheet metal at her knocking her to the ground. He started stomping on her trying to crush her when she phased through his body disrupting his electronics and shutting him down.

"I learned 3 new things, good enough for me" said Jenny.

**Kevin.**

Kevin had gone to his room where he clear the floor. He took some chalk and made 3 circles. In the first one he placed Gwen's shirt, in the second he placed his belt as it was the Omnitrix and his connection to Ben. In the final one he sat down, closing his eyes and began to chant in an unknown language.

"Hello Kevin" said Gwen.

Kevin opened his eyes to find himself in a between dimension or Ben space as it was known to by many aliens. It was a deep green with black stars and strange plants.

"Kevin welcome home" said Ben.

"Gwen, Ben, I need your help, Hero Squad as no idea what we are facing and we have already lost Alex" said Kevin.

"I liked Alex, she was so nice and fun" said Gwen.

"I have met Kim Possible but from what you told me of Alex I think it took death to remove the stick up her ass" said Ben.

"Ok seriously" said Kevin.

"Sorry" said Ben.

Ben closed his eye breathing in and out. He stuck out his hands in one was Clockwork and in the other was Alien X. He pushed his hands together merging them. In his hands was now Alien C. Ben then tossed him to the center where he grew to full size.

"What do you seek of me master?" asked Alien C.

"What are the Villains planning?" asked Ben.

**Tick, tick, tick, Tock!**

"Death and doom is all I see, the end to come is sure" said Alien C.

"Is there any possible outcome where we win?" asked Ben.

**Tick, tick, tick, Tock!**

"If the path continues then time and space will crumble" said Alien C.

"What if I joined the fight?" asked Ben.

**Tick, tick, tick, Tock!**

"Standing there will be a chance but unless the pieces are drawn then death shell overcome" said Alien C.

"What pieces are you talking about?" asked Ben.

**Tick, tick, tick, Tock!**

"The bringer of Light restored, the dead king ascending, the sleeping hero awakens and the blue sentinel understanding" said Alien C.

**Danny.**

Danny sat in his room staring at the wall trying his hardest not to think about swords, dark self's or even super villain doomsday plots but it was all staring to over whelm him. He fought his mental urges but soon he was having a war of the minds.

"Your weak Danny, it why you can't kill me even though I won't hesitate to kill anyone I feel like!" laughed Dan.

**"Go away"** screamed Danny.

"Never because I'm here to stay, on the day toy falter I'll take control" said Dan menacingly.

**"I'm stronger then you in everyway!" **shouted Danny.

"Prove it" challenged Dan.

"What!?" asked Danny.

"Prove to me that you are indeed stronger!" said Dan.

"H...how would I go about doing that ?" asked Danny.

"Pull the sword" said Dan.

"No I can't I'm not strong enough" said Danny.

"You know who else wasn't strong enough to accept their fate?, your friend Zori" said Dan.

**"Don't you dare compare me to her!" **roared Danny.

"You are exactly like her only difference is our people can't die, without a king the ghost lords send other minor ghosts to fight for them in endless battles for land, so get off you high horse and take your place" said Dan.

"But my team!" said Danny.

"You fool, tell them this is the final mission then you leave" said Dan.

**Bethany. **

Bethany was pacing outside the room that belonged to her fallen comrade Alex. Her dying words told Bethany to go inside and take the box from under her bed but Bethany was far to nervous to enter. She had never been inside Alex's room plus she had no possible idea as to what Alex who she thought hated her could have for her.

"Just got go in already, I've passed you in this hall 10 times in the last 2 hours!" said a maintenance worker.

"Fine" said Bethany.

Bethany entered the room to find that everything but the bed was gone. She turned on the light only to get a dim orange light to flicker repeatedly. Bethany understood what was going, just like the convertible the room she made was an extension of her power. Betahny got on her stomach and began searching under the bed until she found it. She pulled off the lid only for everything to go dark.

"Ow my head" mumbled Bethany when she woke up

"Hello Bubbles" said a sinister voice.

"Master!" said Bethany turning to find Trigon.

"You opened the box" said Trigon.

"Yes but were are we?" asked Bethany.

Bethany looked around. Both Trigon and she were standing in what appeared to be giant stone hands. In the middle was a metal table with 2 cups one white,one black.

"A pocket dimension where the Bringer of light and Taker of darkness were born" said Trigon.

"Ok but why are we here?" asked Bethany.

"To recreate the Bringer of course, there must always be a bringer and a taker" said Trigon.

"Why would you want to do that, your evil" said Bethany.

"Balance is key to survival of all life, good v's evil all that none sense" said Trigon.

"ok who is going to be the Bringer of light?" asked Bethany.

"You" said Trigon.

"Me?, why me?" asked Bethany.

"Your immortal so that helps, plus you started in life with nothing but good intentions, you also care that a demon died and a friend had to complete a commitment" said Trigon.

"is this why I survived when my sister died?" asked Bethany.

"No that was pure dumb luck" said Trigon.

"So anyone could be the bringer but you chose me?" said Bethany.

"That I did" said Trigon.

"Ok I accept" said Bethany.

**Aroo! aroo! aroo!**

The mission alarm sounded and 4 doors opened. The first door Jenny exited, A shield on her back, a bright red sword on her hip and a cannon on her shoulder. From the second door emerged Danny who had grown in size with a white aura and a sword across his back. The third door reveled Ben who was shorter then both Kevin and Gwen but with a sleepy look. The last door opened expelling white light that turned out to be Bethany in a gown. General Ace was shocked but he jumped right into mission speak.

"Ok team we have a major massive super problem" said General Ace.

"That doesn't sound so bad" Joked Ben.

"Vilgax and Him combined into some kind of super monster with Shego and Vald as the power source" said General Ace

"So what are they doing?" asked Jenny.

"Their detailed plan has them forming together then devouring the entire universe to build up enough power to recreate it in their own image, one where the idea of hero was never croeated" said General Ace.

"This plan sounds like way to much work" said Danny.

"I thought Drakken had a time machine" said Bethany.

"He does but he can't go that far back as there is no time to find" said Ben.

"Ok we need to go already" said Jenny.

**6 hours later.**

Hero squad was in a space ship they had "borrowed" from Zori's people. It had taken months to rebuild it but it was finally space ready and had taken them to their target Himgax. They decided to call it Himgax and they saw it floating in space consuming asteroids.

"Why isn't he moving?" asked Bethany.

"He doesn't have to, as all those rocks follow the same path so in time he will consume all causing him to have his own gravitonal field" said Ben.

"So when he comes for the sun his gravitonal field will expend allowing other things to be pulled in?" said Jenny.

"Correct" said Ben.

"Um guys Himgax is point a finger at us" said Danny.

"Oh fuck!" said Bethany.

**"Abandon ship!" **cried Jenny.

A laser fired from Himgax's finger blew the ship apart leaving noting but dust. Danny flew closer to Himgax but even invisible the monster saw him then back handed him sending him careening through space. Jenny fired a rocket at Himgax only for it not to leave a scratch and even though she moved she was still taken down by a meteorite that he had thrown. Bethany fired an energy blast of pure white light only for it to fade away harmlessly.

"Um what just happened?" asked Bethany.

"Your in space, distance matters you have to be closer" said Ben.

At full speed a blue rocket raced towards Himgax. Himgax was not prepared for it so he was knocked back a few feet. The blue rocket was Jenny who started punching the him at super sonic speed. Danny made copies who all attacked in tangent, circling over him while blasting away with lasers. Bethany began firing rapids beams of white energy at the monster. Himgax for some reason began to glow green but it soon became apparent when the four were blown away by cosmic fire.

"Damn it Ben why aren't you helping us?!" demanded Bethany.

**"Power level...3.2 megatons, recommended transformation, Way Big, Alien X, combination form Big X, Gravattack, Devine Neutral, or Dampasaur"** said Omnitrix.

"Give me the combination of Dampasaur and Alien X" said Ben.

**"Fusing DNA" **said Omnitrix.

Ben was bathed in a green light only to reappear as a lizard with scales made of space.

**"Damp X" **cried Ben.

"So what does that do?" asked Jenny.

"Gives us an edge" said Damp X.

Jenny used super speed to throw herself at Himgax knocking him back again she started hitting him. Bethany focused her attacks on his head. Ben or Damp X fired tentacles at Himgax and where they latched on began to drain energy. Danny used this distraction to go intangible passing silently into Himgax's body. He saw Shego and Vlad connected to wires giving Himgax his power. He also saw the device that held everything together. He started to cut some wires when he was attacked from behind. He turned around to find Drakken.

"Hello" said Danny.

"Die" said Drakken.

The blue man fired lasers at Danny only for them to pass right through cutting some wires. Danny laughed as he just realized the roles were reversed he had to destroy while Drakken had to protect. Danny made copies that started firing lasers randomly. Drakken started smashing copies, he had managed to destroy a copy before it could met the wires connected to Shego's head. He saw a copy charging up to attack so Drakken attacked first only to realize to late where it was. His fist destroyed the copy but touched the Coradata Menulis. Pain raced through Drakken's body as the device began to destroy him which also caused the device to melt down as it was the heart and Drakken the brain. A portal opened reveling Jenny who grabbed Danny pulling him out. The team watched as Himgax exploded leaving nothing behind.

"So what now?" asked Jenny.

"I go take my thrown" said Danny blinking out.

"Uh balance and good cheer for all or something like that I got to go do...well I'm not sure but I got things to do" said Bethany fading away.

"What now, we go are separate ways?" asked Jenny.

"Or form a new team" said Gwen as Ben went to sleep.


End file.
